The present disclosure relates to child passenger seats, and particularly to a system for retaining a child passenger seat in place on a passenger seat in a vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system for positioning a seat belt provided alongside a passenger seat in a vehicle relative to a child seated on a child passenger seat placed on the passenger seat.